The Most Important Thing
by ayatalia
Summary: What IS the most important thing? One of our favorite characters have died and the whole class of 2-C is affected, especially a certain person. Karasuma Oji x Tsukamoto Tenma. Kind of a sad oneshot.


Hey there!

This is my first fanfiction on School Rumble so I hope you'll all like it. It's kind of a sad fic though. The pairing's Karasuma and Tenma.

Well, please read and review. Any kind of comment is accepted. Ahaha. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own School Rumble.

* * *

"**The Most Important Thing"**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Flat line"

"Y… You're not serious… are you??"

Now, the soft-spoken Tsukamoto couldn't stop screaming at the doctor. She couldn't stop crying as well. "Tell me it's a lie! She's still alive! She's still alive!… She should still be alive… Neechan…"

"I'm so sorry"

Yakumo draped her arms around her sister's neck, crying and crying as she never had before. "Neechan… Neechan…"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where's Tenma?" Mikoto asked her friends as she placed her bag on her desk.

Eri looked around the classroom. "Hmm… Maybe she's running late today"

Akira then motioned to the two that their teacher had arrived.

"Settle down, class, I have some bad news" the look on Tani's face made everyone think that something more than 'bad news' was up and so they immediately followed his instructions.

Tani glanced around the classroom. "Is Tsukamoto Tenma the only one absent today?"

Hanai, the class representative, answered him with a 'yes'.

"Well… the news I'm going to tell you is…" Tani couldn't find the right words to tell his class about a loss. "I'm so sorry to have to say this to all of you but… I guess you have to know…"

Class 2-C was really curious now. Was the news that bad?

"Tsukamoto Tenma…"

Friends were getting afraid.

"… has passed away last night…"

Silence. Total silence.

"T-Tenma's… dead?" Harima couldn't believe his teacher's words. "You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm afraid I am, Harima…" Tani said sadly.

Majority of the girls were already crying, especially Mikoto, Eri and, for the first time ever, Akira. The boys remained silent, but Harima and Nara were especially affected.

What about Karasuma then?

Harima looked at him. He should at least have a reaction about this.

But there was nothing. He showed no emotion. Just the eccentric, stone-faced Karasuma everyone always knew. Harima's fists clenched.

"Tenma and her sister came from a restaurant last night and were going home when Tenma was accidentally hit by a truck. She lost a lot of blood and she didn't make it…" Tani explained, voice cracking as he became affected, too. After all, she was his student and he was very close to his class.

"… I've arranged for us all to visit Tenma's house this morning. We will pay our respects to her and…"

"Please… let's go now…" Harima interrupted. "I… want to see her…"

-.-.-.-.-.-

The smell of incense wrapped the Tsukamoto household. Yakumo invited all of class 2-C to enter and proceed to the living room where Tenma's body lay in the coffin. She couldn't bear to cremate it. It was just so… wrong.

One by one, the students took a look at Tenma. There she lay looking peaceful. She was beautiful, all admitted. Some of the guys even wondered why they never fell for her, as they reminisced how upbeat Tenma was and how one smile of hers can make anybody's day. The girls couldn't stop crying, remembering how Tenma was always there whenever they needed help and how she can be so happy all the time for everyone.

"I've always liked Tenma…" Nara spoke up. Everyone looked at him, eager to hear what he was about to say. "I mean… She was always so cheerful and energetic… and nice, you know?"

"Yeah… And she was always the girl who was ready for everything…" Sagano followed, forming a smile on her face as she remembered Tenma and the basketball club.

Karen had some more tears in her eyes. "Tenma helped me get over my shyness… She brought out confidence in me that I never thought I had…"

Each one then shared their own good points about Tenma, hoping that she could be touched if she could somehow hear them.

"… In some way, Tenma seems to be able to get through me, despite my quiet nature…" Akira said. "… Only a few could ever do that… And I appreciate it…"

"Though Tenma was a bit shallow, she always understood everyone… And she always had great advices for us… And she was always dependable… And…" Eri buried herself in her handkerchief, unable to continue.

Mikoto formed a smile, matched with a flowing tear on her left cheek. "We have to admit it: Tenma is one heck of a great friend to us all"

"… And a sister, too…" Yakumo added, making everyone agree with her.

One final guy then said his share of perspective. Harima.

"I love Tenma…" he said, staring down at the ground. "I know she doesn't deserve a delinquent like me… But she was still friendly, as if my ways never mattered. I really love her…"

The sound of a creaking chair was heard soon after. Karasuma stood up and began walking to the front door to leave. Everyone looked at him.

"Karasuma, just where are you going?" Tani asked, thinking how rude his student seemed at the moment.

"I need to leave now" he replied.

"What could be more important than this, huh, Karasuma!?" Harima jumped from his seat. "You know Tenma always loved you! How could you leave her this way? She's already dead and you won't even give a little more time to her!"

Class 2-C agreed with Harima. He was right.

"Karasuma, please…" Yakumo pleaded. She was very aware of how much her sister felt for this guy and she was assured that Tenma deserved his time even in her death. She always gave her attention to him. Now he should give his to hers.

Karasuma paid no mind to what they were saying. "There are still other things more important, Harima"

With that, he left the house to wherever he planned on going.

Harima was full of rage and wanted to run after him but his classmates stopped him and told him to just leave the guy alone. They all were disgusted at Karasuma's act and they knew that he wasn't well worth Tenma's time when she was still living.

-.-.-.-.-.- … _Or was he? … _ -.-.-.-.-.-

Karasuma went to the park. Fortunately no one was there that morning. He sat by the fountain at the middle of the place and went on to his thoughts.

The wind blew gently on his face and he smiled a little.

_That must be you, huh, Tenma?_ He asked. _How are you doing up there in heaven? I'm sure you're up there. You deserve eternal peace for all the good things you've done here on earth. But you know… there's only one bad thing you did. Do you know what that is? It's your departure. I never expected this to happen. I never wanted this to happen to you, Tenma… I may sound like a cliché here but, yeah… If only I could turn back time… then maybe… this could never have happened to you…_

_I'm already missing you… And I'm already crying here… _ A brush of wind passed by his face again. This time it felt as if it was wiping away the tears on his cheeks. Karasuma smiled again. _That's sweet of you… Thanks._

_Tenma… I'm so sorry for my cold behavior… It's not as if I hate you… To tell you the truth I always liked, no… I always loved you… I just couldn't say it… Maybe it's because I'm shy, that's why I'm so eccentric most of the time… But I really cared for you… Your kindness, your sweetness, your thoughtfulness… Every time you show your care for me, it sends, well, tingles up my spine… I wish I could've done the same for you… But I guess I was too late… And so I'm sorry once more…_

_They say all good things come to an end. But you're the best thing that's happened in my life so why did you have to end so quickly? It's unfair. Simply unfair. But I can't change what's already happened, can I? Sadly, I can't…_

_Now… I want to say my thanks to you. For all the nice things you've done for me, for all the concern you had for me, for all the times you talked to me, for all the bentos you've made for me, for all the times we walked home together, for everything and anything, and for simply entering my life, I thank you, Tsukamoto Tenma._

_Our classmates hate me now, you know. But I don't care. They didn't know why I left anyway. They asked me what could be more important than spending time in your wake._

_I didn't plan on telling them that I'd rather spend my time with your presence through the wind than your death through the incense._

_And feeling you here with me is more important than anything else in the world…_

The wind blew once more.

-.-.-.-.-.-

End

* * *

So, how did you like it?

I hope you enjoyed it.

R&R. Thanks! :)


End file.
